School of Hell
by Azure-Valley
Summary: 100 students walk into their school only to find out that everything, including their teachers and lives, will change. Join our protagonists as they get into all kinds of crazy adventures and hijinks
1. chapter 1

The ten tall figures on the stage sent nervous shivers down the girls' spines. Literally. The older men all seemed to be giving off cold air that, even in the middle of June, caused goosebumps to appear on everyone's arms. The principal awkwardly cleared his throat and gripped the microphone so tightly that his knuckles were white. He started to speak. "Good morning girls. The gentlemen you see here are going to be your new teachers." He spoke very quickly, as if he just wanted to get it over with. The shocked silence lasted about one minute before irritated and startled voices filled the room. "What does he mean?" "What happened to our other teachers? The school is completely deserted!" "These guys are so damn creepy! They look hungry…" "What was he thinking, hiring so many male teachers?" The principal cleared his throat. The voices in the room quietened down. "Well girls, there are a few, er, changes that will be implemented. You will live in dorm rooms from now on...That's

what the new buildings are for...Hush students, the Vampire Lord Karlheinz will kill us if we don't follow his orders." That shut everyone up.

'Vampire… He's joking right?! 'one of the students thought.

These poor, innocent children were taken to the dorms where they collapsed on their assigned bunks. "Shit, seriously? What did we do to deserve this? Isn't making us orphans enough for you, Satan?" Nora yelled, her fist sinking into the mattress in rage. Isabelle turned to her in horror and clutched her rosary. "Don't speak his name so openly!" Nora rolled her eyes and turned away, muttering, "Whatever. Believe what you want to believe." Elizabeth, or, more commonly known as Liz by her classmates, walked over to Nora and sat on the bunk beside her. "Oh, chill Nora, things won't be so bad. Okay," she backpedalled, seeing Nora's outraged face, "I know they are immortal, evil bloodsuckers but we can't exactly do anything about this. We might as well deal with it." "I hate you and your logic, Lizbeth," Nora murmured, bring her legs up and resting her head on her fist. Liz smirked. "How flattering you are," she replied. "Yo, quit flirting with each other and gimme a hand with these sheets!" Sarah yelled from across the room. Liz ran to her, her ears pink. "I'm asexual, motherfucker!" she shouted. Nora simply grinned and closed her eyes, attempting to silence the warning bells in her head and ignoring her instincts that told her to flee instead of fight for a change because her split knuckles would be no match for ten sadistic vampires.

Liz quickly helped Sarah with her sheets then flopped onto her bed. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and tried to call the military… Or police.

"C'mon… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. There is no fucking reception-"

"LANGUAGE! "Sarah yelped covering Lyra's ears.

Lyra looked up questioningly.

"Ugh… No reception… "Liz groaned, shoving her face into her pillow.

Isabelle muttered a soft prayer.

There was a sudden burst of cold air.

A tall young man stood in the middle of the room. His hair was stark white and his eyes were a startling crimson red. His skin was pale but it perfectly matched his complexion. He wore what the girls made out to be a school uniform with a black jacket. His shirt was ripped… So was his pants.

"HOLY FUU-"Liz began to say, before receiving a glare from Sarah.

"-UDGE. "She ended.

"WHAT THE HELL?! "Nora yelled, shooting up earning a glare from Liz. Nora's lips stretched into her wolfish smirk before walking up to the albino vampire. She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward. "I'm so sorry for our poor behaviour. I'm Elnora Sorrids, a real pleasure indeed. At least, that's what many people say. I say this with deep regret, our prostitutes have retired for the evening and have no immediate desire to hook up with bloodsucking vampire dudes." The room erupted in laughter. Even Sarah cracked a smile, but pressed on Lyra's ears harder. The vampire blushed and backed away a little before speaking. "I am here to call you for dinner." With that, he vanished. Nora stumbled back in horror and slowly turned around to meet the wide eyes of the other orphans. She blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "Well that was totally normal."

 _So this can be found on wattpad on the account: cainbluehighlights_

 _My friends account. This was a joint fanfiction written by me and her._

 _This also takes place in Singapore._


	2. class is in session

30 girls sat in their classroom, the ones in the front quiet and scared, their silent, frightened faces throwing quick smiles they don't mean at each other. The ones in the back were chattering and were engaged in their own occupations. Isabelle sat in the front, reading a book about blood cells and deadly diseases. Nora sat in the very back, a copy of Jane Eyre tucked under her arm, talking to Liz. "...now, Lizbeth, just let me finish. We can escape when the...stop...this is not stupid, unreasonable and dangerous! Come on...ugh fine…" Suddenly, a certain familiar albino vampire appeared in the classroom. "My name is Subaru Sakamaki and I will be your form teacher and Geography teacher." Nora's voice came from the back. "Unwilling or on death threat?" Subaru scowled at her and his fist landed on the whiteboard with a loud bang. "My question first!" Liz's eyes widened. "Dude! Things cost money you know…" Nora calmly took out a pocky stick from a box and popped it in her mouth, one corner of her lips quirked up.

Subaru sighed and looked at a creased paper in his hand. "I will be taking your attendance now…" Suddenly, his gaze travelled to the window, his voice trailing off. All the students' heads turned and saw a blonde, drop-dead gorgeous idol walk past the classroom and wink a sparkling blue eye at Subaru. Their heads turned back to the now blushing Mr Sakamaki, whose white fringe was falling over his embarrassed red eyes. A whisper rose in the back. "Ship, ship, SHIP," He cleared his throat and frowned. "Let's get back to class."

"Elizabeth?" Subaru's hesitant, deep voice called out. Liz stood up. "It's Liz and yes, Mr Sakamaki?" "What is the four-grid reference of the market on this map?" "2413, sir." "Correct. Elnora?" Nora stood up, a smirk on her face. "It's Nora and yes, Mr Sakasushi?" God. The whole class burst into laughter and red faces were hidden by hair and desks, shoulders heaving. Subaru growled and walked over to Nora, a whole head taller than her. Nora sighed and climbed on her chair, so that she was face-to-face with the tall vampire. "Dude, if you're going to look down on me, can you do it from a little distance so that I don't have to break my neck just to be staring up at your chest?" Subaru growled again and his hands closed around the edge of Nora's desk, his fingers already bending the plastic. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, Nora. You probably were unaware that you are one of the students who have the sweetest blood flowing through your veins. We are not allowed to kill you girls, but we are not exactly not allowed to hurt you. Be careful."

The girls sat in the canteen, having lunch. Liz chomped on a ham and cheese sandwich while talking with Sarah and Lyra, talking about how remarkable it was that Lyra was only 13 years old and was already studying with 15 year-olds. Nora sipped her drink, thinking about what Subaru had said. Was her blood really that good? Coincidentally, Laito Sakamaki sauntered over to her table and licked her cheek. Liz shrieked and she chucked her math book at Laito.

"fufufu that hurt bi-"Sarah knew exactly what he was going to say. She pressed on Lyra's ears and gave Laito what the other dorm room girls called her 'Mom glare'.

Laito backed off. Just a little.

"Dude no one says swear word in front of Lyra. Not even me. Let her keep her innocence." Liz said, after calming down.

Isabelle handed Nora a handkerchief .

"You know that's unsanitary? "She said in a disgusted tone.

Laito suddenly appeared behind her and slowly traced his fingers along her shoulder blades .

"Dear God. Please give me the patience to-"

"God doesn't exist. "

Everyone went silent.

Isabelle stared at the table, her eyes hidden by her curly brown locks.

Nora smirked. Isabelle was getting angry. Things were about to go down.

Just as he leaned down to Isabelle's exposed neck, a thick medical book smashed against his face.

"I don't care about what you believe in. Heck I don't care if you believe in something I don't agree with. But trying to force down your beliefs on people is low. Real low mothertrucker." she said, her eyes burning with rage.

Sarah gave him a modified version of her mom glare and he just disappeared . Like poof.

"So does this mean you'll start whacking them with your book from now on?" Liz asked.

Isabelle shook her head and laughed.

"Didn't think you had the guts in you shortstack," Nora said, her smile growing wider.

Isabelle made a face. "Urm hello? I'm taller than Liz you know… "She muttered.

Liz cut in.

"Urm excuse you? I'm not short, I'm fun-sized! Loads of things is packed into this you know?! "

Nora smiled as she listened to her friends argument. "Yeah, but I am forced to look down on you whenever I talk to you," Nora said calmly, picking at her fingernails. Liz huffed and smacked her upside the head, laughing as she did it.

Until the school bell rung.

All five of them groaned.

"What's the next lesson?" Liz asked as Lyra pulled out her timetable.

"Music… With Shu Sakamaki."


	3. chapter 3

Is he dead?" Lyra asked, staring at Shu's sleeping form.

"He can't be dead. He's a vampire remember?" Isabelle replied.

"I'm gonna poke him." Liz whispered, pulling out a pencil.

Sarah glared at her.

"You will not poke him. Do you understand?" she hissed.

Liz stuck out her tongue at Sarah.

"Yes… Very mature of you…" Sarah muttered.

Meanwhile, Nora had edged closer to Shu's face, swiftly bent down and smacked his face. The loud crack echoed in the classroom and Sarah looked about ready to slap the aggravating smirk off Nora's face when Shu slowly opened one deep, blue eye. Nora cheerfully waved at him and smiled cheekily. "Good morning, Mr Sakamaki!" she chirped. "You know, I think you are supposed to be teaching us," Liz said, rolling her eyes. "I don't care about you, teaching you or even looking at you. Do whatever you want. Unless Reiji comes by. Then we have to pretend to be playing that stupid recorders of yours or he'll whip us." Shu said lazily before teleporting to the large teacher's desk, laying his head on his arms and falling asleep.

"Yes!" Nora cheered before going to a desk at the very back of the class. She pulled out a book and started to read, instantly getting cast out of the real world around her. Liz sighed as she looked at Nora and watched as some stray black curls from her ponytail fall over her face, covering her piercing grey eyes. Her slender brown fingers lightly flipped a page, not giving off any sign that these gentle hands could knock the teeth out of someone's mouth. Liz remembered how empty and hollow Nora's eyes had looked when she had stood over her parent's graves, a wilted bunch of flowers clenched tightly in her fist, her pride preventing any tears from watering the soil.

She had then dealt with her grief by doing illegal fighting in abandoned parking lots and dark streets, having more than 20 bucks slapped into her hand by the leaders when she won. Nora never lost even though she had nothing to lose. Except maybe Liz. Liz always claimed that she was asexual but now she was seriously beginning to doubt herself. She brushed off any signs of reminiscence of a tragic past and sat next to Nora. Her friend looked up from her book, her pink lips curling into a heart-stopping smile, a dimple popping out in her cheek. She reached out her hand and gently tugged on one of Liz's hazelnut locks, chuckling teasingly. She went back to her book then, not noticing the tell-tale blush creeping into Liz's cheeks. Liz just stared at how a pocky stick was dangling from her lips, at how her teeth were scraping the chocolate from it. For the first time in her life, she was envious of a fucking pocky stick.

The next class was Biology. All the girls groaned when they saw who their teacher was, the red-haired manwhore with the fedora who grabbed girls' asses as he passed. He had tried that sick trick on Liz that morning and had ended up with free lunch: Nora's fist. Liz swore that she had heard Nora mutter under her breath, "Don't touch what's mine, bitch." But she had smiled at her normally after beating up the perverted vampire so Liz assumed that she had simply imagined it. The girls quickly filed into the classroom.

"Put away your biology textbooks girls. Today we are learning pick up lines. "He said, with a slight giggle.

He held Isabelle's medical book in his hand, clearly not wanting to get hit by the large volume. "So? Anyone want to volunteer any?" He asked. Surprisingly, Liz stood up, graceful as she rose. Nora stared at her, her mouth hanging open. "Are you a speed bump? 'Cause baby, I'd love to go over you," Liz said. Nora didn't stop staring at her, an unfamiliar glint in her eye that sent shivers down Liz's spine. "Are you sitting on sugar? 'Cause girl, that's a sweet ass!" Laito giggled and clapped his hands.

Nora shot up, her hands on her hips. "You had a talent of amazing pick-up lines and I never knew?!" she shouted. Liz winced. A blonde who was sitting in front of them turned around and eyed them incredulously. "How could you not have known? Surely she must have used them on you on dates, right?" Now both Liz and Nora turned to this girl-Nora with a smirk on her face and Liz with an open mouth like a silent scream was escaping from her parted lips. "We're not dating, but, well, something could change that," Nora said, giving a sly side-glance at Liz who could not get her mouth to work.

Sarah, Isabelle and Lyra exclaimed, "YOU'RE NOT DATING?!" Liz's palm covered her flaming red cheeks.

"No.. We're not…"


End file.
